10 Reasons why i love Haruno Sakura
by frozenmellody
Summary: The sequel to "10 Reasons why i hate Uzumaki Naruto" *One-shot*


Hey! i'm here! im back and i still aint updating my stories... *Boo!* i know! i know... i suck and i still keep getting emails from fanfiction that people keep on reading "The Grim reapers' daughter" but i promise guys i'll update that story of mine soon. So anyway here is a sequel to "10 reasons why i hate Uzumaki Naruto", for the people who will read this, i recommend that you read that story first for this is the 2nd part of it. Maybe there is a third if i get a lot of comments and faves :3 so any more questions or suggestions please message me.

**_thank you guys and God bless you all :)_**  
**_Enjoy reading... :3_**

* * *

**"Reason #1: Because she always calls me stupid"**

I was staring at my favorite pink haired girl while she was doing some paper work for baa-san, when I noticed her notes. It was- it was like written in some sort of hieroglyphic words "Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hmm?"

"What's that about?" I asked my girlfriend. She looked up and took off her red glasses, which looked sexy on her I might add "Isn't that hier-"

"It's Tsunade-sama's report for this month" she said and nicely piled the papers she was holding "Shizune's still sick so she can't do this"

"But isn't that Baa-san's job?" I asked her and noticed a lot of fractions on another paper she's pilling "She does math?" Hokage's do math? How come I didn't know that?

"Well yeah… totaling of Konoha's inhabitants, entitlement of the provisions, profits, debt, everything"

"Could you translate that in a way I could understand?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head

"Baka…" she laughed then kissed me and went back to her work… well now it was hers.

"You know Sakura-chan I don't mind to be stupid for all eternity if you keep doing that" I grinned and stared at her again. She looked up and smiled at me again and mouthed the word stupid again. I smiled and just enjoyed the sensation of her lips on mine again. I just love it when she calls me stupid.

"**Reason #2: Because she always makes me smile"**

I was lying on the terrain under a large tree on a fresh afternoon when a shadow hovered above my face. I peeked and saw pink… a pink blob smiling sweetly at me.

"Hey Naruto"

"I thought you have a mission?" I stretched and looked at my girlfriend as she sat close to me "Finished already?"

"What? Is that new?" she asked "Hey Naruto… I learned something from Kiba"

"Kiba? That punk! I thought I told him to never lay a-"

"You're over reacting!" she said and gave me a soft knock on the head "He taught me a joke, a joke!"

"Oh… sorry" I said "So… how'd it go?"

"Ok, here goes… why is 6 afraid of 7?" Sakura asked, her face looking all exited

"Cause…?"

"Cause 7 8 9!" she said and laughed loudly while holding her tummy. I smiled at the sight of her laughing. She should just stay that way for all eternity. She slowly calmed down and wiped her tears of joy "Funny right?" she asked me but I only nodded and continued smiling.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"It's been two hours since I told that joke… why are you still smiling like an idiot?" my pinkette asked me. Has it been already two hours? I don't know, and I don't think I care "Stop that"

"Whenever I'm with you I can't stop smiling…" I said and continued to smile

"And? Why is that?"

"Sakura-chan… When I met you, I smiled cause I fell in love with you" I said and kissed her cheek and then laid back down "And if I remember correctly you smiled back"

"I smiled because I knew" she said and lay down next to me. I hugged her close and continue to smile… even without effort… she can make me smile.

**"Reason #3: Cause she makes me feels handsome"**

I asked Sakura to have lunch at Ichirakus' which she happily accepted. My girl grew fond of my favorite ramen and I was just ever so happy about it. We were happily eating when all of a sudden, a girl bumped me, making me spill my ramen on my shirt since Sakura always wears my jacket after we train together… does sweat ring a bell?

"Oh! Sorry my bad" my eyes widen when I heard the girl's voice. This girl, not only is she the girl that Sakura hates the most she also is the current girlfriend of Sasuke. Yes him, he went back a week after I started dating Sakura "Ohh! Hi Naruto-kun! ...Sakura-sensei"

"Myuki-cha-"

"Hayazawa-san…" my pinkette said in a not so sweet voice "It's a surprise for you to be here"

"I'm with MY Sasuke-kun" the girl smirked and came in my bestfriend "He wanted to eat here… neh Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey Sasuke" I said and bumped knuckles together. Sasuke gave Sakura a nod and she smiled at him then glared at Myuki "You craving for ramen huh?"

"I just thought you guys would be here" Sasuke said and ordered a bowl of ramen "How are you? I mean… you and Sakura?"

"Were good…" I smiled and went back to my ramen. Myuki kept talking about how good Sasuke is that I was feeling down knowing I'm just a stupid guy that Sakura have to put up with everyday.

"Sasuke-kun passed all of his exams in two days… how about you Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun was always number one… how about you Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto-kun when did you pass the chunin exams? Sasuke-kun finished it in a flash!"When Myuki began eating I thought all the tension faded away but then Myuki spoke again.

"So Sakura-sensai, I heard you're dating Naruto-kun? Don't you feel bad?" the girl said. I felt my heart beat faster when I heard her question. She's right… doesn't Sakura feel bad for being stuck with an idiot like me?

"Why would I feel bad for being with a hot guy?" Sakura smirked and continued eating her food. Me? Hot? For real? Myuki glared at my pinkette and linked her arms with Sasuke.

"Then don't you feel a little depress for not waiting for Sasuke-kun?"

"Why should I? Were good friends right now… aren't we Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled as Sasuke nodded "Besides… I'm sure Sasuke-kun won't approve of doing this with anyone in public…"

"Do what?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan, do wha-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when I felt something soft on my lips. After some seconds I felt another tongue in my mouth. I felt my cheeks got warm but I didn't mind it and continued being lovey-dovey with my girlfriend. Before I knew it Sakura was already sitting on my lap and we were already getting too much attention from the people outside. We separated and smiled at each other.

Sakura wrapped her arms on my neck and smirked at Myuki "And besides… For me, there's no one as fine-looking as this punk" she said and gave me another peck.

"H-how… Sasuke-ku-"

"No" Sasuke said as he paid for his bill and stood up "See you two love-birds around"

"S-Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Myuki paid for her bill and ran after Sasuke, leaving me and Sakura alone.

"Sakura-chan? Why'd you do that?" I asked my pink haired girlfriend, she smiled and hugged me "Sakura-chan?"

"Cause she keeps comparing you to Sasuke-kun… you're not twins in the first place" she said and sighed "You're no Sasuke-kun" I frowned a little when I heard her words. She's right… I'm no Sasuke… I'm no great guy… I'm just a plain stupid guy with a monster inside him. I'm just a-

"You're MY Naruto…" a tear dropped from my eye when I heard her words. Was I lucky or what? I mean to have this girl in my arms like this… I must be the luckiest person on earth. I buried my face on my pinkette's shoulder and hugged her tightly "The most handsome thing that happened in my life"

"**Reason #4: Because she always tries to do nice things for me"**

"Kyaaa!" I tumbled down my bed, bumping my head on the side drawer and slamming my half naked body on the cold floor. Then I got my senses back and remembered the scream "Sakura-chan!" I ran down our new apartment and followed Sakura's chakra witch led me to the kitchen, where I found her sitting on the floor and a burned chicken on the new stove "S-sakura-chan… what happened…"

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she ran and hugged me "I-I was trying to cook for you but… I'm just hopeless! I'm a good for nothing girlfriend!" she cried and buried her face on my bare chest.

"Sakura-chan…" I smiled and patted her back "It's ok… I can still eat it you kno-"

"Baka! Don't you know if you eat burned food you eat carbon! It's poison!" Sakura said and softly punched my face. After we cleaned up, I fried some chicken but she ended up eating it while crying saying "My boyfriend knows how to cook better than me!" after we finished eating, my pinkette insisted to clean up after the mess she made. I agreed but kept hugging her from behind the whole time.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" I said and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she hmed

"I love you" I said and kissed her shoulder. She stopped her task and kept quiet "Something wrong?"

"You still love me even if I can't do nice things for you?" she asked me. I smiled and turned her around so she could face me.

"I love you because you try to do nice things for me… even if you fail over and over again, you always try again" I said and smiled at my favorite pink haired "I love you for always trying" I said and kissed her softly.

"**Reason #5: Cause she's get's worried for me easily"**

"Kage bunshin!" I shouted and made another clone of my self "Rasengan!" I ran towards a sound ninja and I was about to hit him when all of a sudden I got my arm cut by another sound ninja "Argg!"

"To hell with you both!" Sakura shouted and gave the both ninja's a solid punch _"What a painful death…"_ I thought but immediately went back to reality as I felt my arm sting a lot more than I thought it would.

"Naruto you're bleeding!" Sakura said and looked angrily at the two dead ninja's she just killed "You assholes! I'm gonna send your bodies to hell!"

"S-Sakura-chan don't!" I said and grabbed her arm "This is nothing anyway-"

"Baka! If that get's infected it'll become necrotic then all your nerves will break down the-"

"Sakura-chan! This is just a scratch!" I said as I grabbed both her arms "Besides… you won't let that happen will you?"

"B-A-K-A!" Sakura said and bit off her glove and started her magic with me "You always have the time to make me worried don't you Uzumaki Naruto"

"We'll… it's because you look cute when you're worried about me…" I grinned sheepishly and got a whack on my head "Oww"

"Baka Naruto…" she said, but that only made me kiss her.

"…And I love that about you" I said as I smiled softly at her.

"**Reason #6: Because she likes everything about me"**

"Hey Sakura-chan" I spoke hugging mu girl from behind. It was already eleven in the evening but we were still awake… but in bed. She hmed but didn't turned around "Do you think I look good with moustache?" I asked her.

"Why would you want hair on your face?" she said "Whiskers and moustache so don't go"

"But thick-brows said I would look good on me" I said sadly. So does she mean Lee was lying? I'll get that thick-brows tomorrow!

"Naruto, I like how you look right now ok?"

"Then how about my whiskers? Do you like them?" I said and hugged Sakura more closely to my body "Aren't you annoyed with them when we kiss?"

"No… I like your whiskers… they're cute"

"How about my hair? It's always messy"

"I like your messy hair… and it's always soft too"

"My scars?"

"You look manlier with them"

"Then how about my seal?"

"I like it… it's like a tattoo… I like to have one myself"

"Bout my-"

"Naruto…" she turned around and looked me straight in the eye. I blinked and waited for her to punch me or whack me on the head or yell at me or even strangle me till I pass out. But she only smiled and cupped my face "Naruto… I like everything about you… even if you ask me if I like the nine tails inside you, I would say yes for I do like everything about you" she said and pinched my cheek softly "And when I say everything, I mean everything ok?"

"Sakura-chan…" was the only thing that came out from my mouth. I was touched, I was ecstatic, I was everything! I don't have to worry that she'll hate me for what I am… I simply just have to be me. I hugged her tightly and we fell asleep hugging each other.

"**Reason #7: Because she only looks at me"**

We were having dinner at a family restaurant, me and my favorite pinkette when Ino passed by "Hey you two! Fancy meeting you here!" she said and sat in our table.

"Hey Ino… what's up?" Sakura said as she drank her water.

"You'll never believe who just came in town!" the blonde said full of excitement "Ryoku-san!"

"Who?" I asked the blonde.

"He's the most hottest guy in moon country and he's visiting here today!" Ino said. She was about to say something more but a lot of screaming was heard inside the restaurant, it seems that the guy Ino was just talking about was here at the moment.

"Kyaaa! It's Ryoku-sama!"

"Ryoku-sama!"

"Kyaa!"

"Sheesh… how noisy" Sakura said "It's only a guy you know"

"A guy! He's just not a guy forehead! He's the guy! The greatest guy on earth!" Ino shouted "Are you not thrilled!"

"Thrilled? I'd rather eat dirt…"

"Oh whatever pinky! See yeah later!" Ino said as she went to the Ryoku guys' table. We were already eating when a guy… a handsome guy approached our table.

"Excuse me… are you Haruno Sakura-san?" he said in a flirty voice that I was not happy about "You probably know me"

"Yes… I do" Sakura said swiftly.

"Would you like to go to my table and have a chat?" he said and gave MY girlfriend a wink. I wanted to beat the hell out of the guy if it weren't for the look Sakura was giving me. It was the don't-do-anything-stupid look and if I even move an inch… I know it would be two weeks of hospital food for me.

"No thank you… I'm kinda busy eating"

"Then would you like to eat at my table?" the fu***ng guy said "I'm sure it would be a lot entertaining than this jerk over here"

"Hey man this jerk here is her boy-" I said but Sakura cut me off.

"I'm sorry Ryoku… Yes you are a great guy and all… but the only one I see is this jerk… so scram before I loose my cool and exterminate you" Sakura said and bended her fork with her pointer finger and her thumb. The guy known as Ryoku skidded away looking frightened at how Sakura acted. Well I can't blame him… she really is scary… but… I'm thankful that she only has her eyes on me.

"**Reason #8: Cause she can never see right through me"**

"Hey Naruto… what's this?" my girl friend asked me, while holding a small blue box "I found this on your pant's pocket" I hurriedly took the box from her hands and rushed upstairs, leaving my clueless pinkette behind.

"Gotta hide this somewhere" I said and looked fro a place to hide the small box. I opened my boxer drawer and pushed in the box deep down the container, since Sakura always insisted that I wash and arrange my things, she'll never find it here… again. When I closed my drawer and walked out of our room, Sakura was already standing outside looking suspiciously.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sup?" I said and grinned like nothing was happening.

"Don't sup me Uzumaki Naruto" she spoke as she folded her arms "What was that box?"

"Nothing... just a gift for Ino" I lied "You didn't forget her birthday right?"

"Birthday?"

"Sakura-chan! How could you! Forgetting your own best friends' birthday" I said and pushed her carefully downstairs "Common let's go, let's get Ino a present from you" I grinned and opened the front door and continued pushing Sakura out of the house.

"Ohmygosh! She'd kill me if she finds out I forgot her birthday!" Sakura said as she went pail from the horror of Ino choking her to death "Don't tell her I forgot ok?"

"Yeah! I got it…" I smiled "But I'm sure she'll forgive you… she'll be your maid of honor after all"

"My what?" she stopped and looked at me closely _"Oopss" _

"I-I said she a-ain't made from horror" I sweatdrop and returned on pushing her "Now let's go before the shop close" I smiled. I just love how she can never see right through me.

"**Reason #9: Because she's all I think about" **

I chugged down the sake bottle and looked at the time. It was my bachelors' party, for my last day as a single man. There were no dancing naked girls there cause Sakura just didn't like the thought of having the wedding canceled cause I got another girl pregnant.

"Hey Naruto! Drink more drink more!" Kiba insisted and gave me another bottle of sake "Common man! Live a little! Sakura ain't here! You can do what ever you want dude!"

"Yeah but Sakura-chan won't like that will she" I said and drink my sake

"Man you're all Sakura-chan this Sakura-chan that! She's all you talk about!" the dod-nin said dripping his arm over my shoulder "That ain't cool man"

"Yeah Uzumaki… Live a little!" Chouji spoke

"Woman are too troublesome…" (A: Do I still need to say who said this line? Hn?) Shikamaru said playing with his bottle.

"Hey I love the girl ok? You'll know what I'm saying when you get married" I exclaimed and drank again "Having the girl you love approve of marrying you is the best thing that could ever happen to a guy!"

"Yeah… whatever man"

"She'll all you ever think about… how about us?" Lee said hugging me "We love you too Naruto! Don't leave me!" I mean… the drunken Lee said. But he's right… she's all I think about… and I purely love that. The next day about Nine in the morning, an angel appeared in front of the churches' door… A pink haired angel came down from heaven wearing a white stunning gown. We met down the altar; she linked her arms with me and gave me a genuine smile.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Haruno Sakura take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride"

"I love you Naruto"  
"I love you too… Sakura-chan"

"**Reason #10: Because I'm simply in Love with Haruno Sakura… or shall I say Uzumaki Sakura"**

* * *

Did you enjoy reading this? then hit that comment button and tell me what you think :3


End file.
